Timmy Turner
|name = Timothy Tiberius Turner |textcolor = #143664 |bgcolor = #c46294 |image complex = |aliases =Twerp Turner Sport Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder Turbo Timmy Empty Bus Seat Bob Internet Birthday Boy Timantha (gender switch) Galactimus Sir Points-Out-The-Obvious-A-Lot The Pink-Hatted Computer Virus The Masked Stranger Double T in the Morning Small-Headed Jimmy Timeena (fairy gender switch/only appeared in comic) The Masked Magician Mike Nega-Timmy (The Chosen One) Dr. Maybe Gah Spider-Turner Kent Quasar Buzz Adams Becky Timmy Triangle BlaZero |haircolor = Brown |haircolorbox = Brown |haircolor1 = |haircolorbox1 = |eyecolor = Blue |gender = Male |species = Human Fairy ("A Mile In My Shoes") Fly ("Fly Boy") Car ("Engine Blocked") Goldfish ("A Mile In My Shoes") ("Hassle in the Castle") |age = 10 23 (live-action (2011) |birthday = March 21, 1988 (Live-Action) March 21, 1991 (animation) |affiliations = Turner family Squirrel Scouts Super Kids (Due to Cleft) |friends = Chester McBadbat A.J. Mark Chang Elmer Sanjay Chip Skylark Howie Katie Mouse Ravi Crimson Chin Gary Al (former) |loveinterests= Trixie Tang Cindy Vortex, Tootie, Wanda Fairywinkle |enemies = Vicky Denzel Crocker Francis Dr. Bender Anti-Fairies Pixies Dark Laser Happy Peppy Betty and Gary Tad and Chad Remy Buxaplenty and Juandissimo Magnifico Norm Hugh J. Magnate Jr. |occupation = Student Sidekick |homeworld = Earth |residence = Turners' House Dimmsdale, California |interests = Comic Books, Toys, Action Movies |godparents = Cosmo (godfather) Wanda (godmother) |godsiblings = Poof (godbrother) |parents = Mr. Turner (father) Mrs. Turner (mother) |grandparents = Pappy (grandfather) Mr. Turner's Mom (grandmother) Grandma Gladys (grandmother) Grandpa Vlad (grandfather) |spouses = Tootie (future spouse) Trixie Tang (potential spouse) |children = Tammy Turner (future daughter) Tommy Turner (future son) |siblings = Tommy Turner (wish-created brother) Vicky the Babysitter (possible future sister-in-law) Tara Turner (older sister) Timantha Turner (twin sister) |pets = Eddie the Furry Gerbil (died, seen from That's Life!) Dozens of others Sparky |others = Gertrude (great aunt) Vicky and Tootie's Dad (possible future father-in-law) Mr. Tang (potential father-in-law) Nicky (possible future mother-in-law) Mrs. Tang (potential mother-in-law) |first= "All except Love Triangle" |voiced by = Mary Kay Bergman/Nancy Cartwright (1998) Tara Strong (current) Alec Baldwin (as Adult Timmy Turner) |played by = Drake Bell }} Timothy "Timmy" Tiberious Turner is the starring character of the Fairly OddParents. Most of the misfortunes in the show are caused by his wishes. some may not come true. Info Description Timmy wears characteristic pink clothing, including a pink hat. He has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and buck teeth. The other characters on the show very frequently make fun of him so much that he has to go write in his diary about how his life is terrible. He Appeared In All Episodes With The Exception Of Angel's Playdate!. Personality Timmy Is a ten year old boy that wears a pink hat and shirt. He is bullied, neglected and torcherd by everyone, so he reseves fairy god parents. General Being the main character of the show, Timmy is almost always used in commercials for new episodes. Relationship Fan Works Spin-offs The Wacky Faries (Formerly Fairly OddParents Go Looney Tunes and emerged with P&F Go LT) A Girl and Her Genie Stories *MAL-Timmy *Double Trouble *Night at the Dimmadome *Wandimania Gallery PineAppleScent1.png|Timmy in Pineapple Scented, a Fairly OddStarfish episode|link=Pineapple Scented TimmyPatty.png|Timmy as a patty, accidentally mutated by Patrick, who turned dumb when Plankton dumbified him. But Timmy seemed to like it. ForceFieldEnemy.png|Timmy as Doctor Who OddCard1.png|An OddCard of Timmy|link=OddCards Swingin Genie Title Card.jpg|link=A Girl and Her Genie Timmy and Tootie.JPG Timmy and Jorgen.JPG Timmypng.png 990ldks.png 0001family.png 0111family.png|Timmy and his godparents 00000Timmeh.png Kj6uztu.JPG|Timmy and his baby parents. 15411_Timmy_Turner.gif|Clip Art of Timmy Timmy_tootie_as_mario_peach_by_nintendomaximus-d4e98de.jpg|Timmy and Tootie trick-or-treating dressed as Mario and Princess Peach timmy_the_groom___version_2_by_nintendomaximus-d4gw9b7.jpg|Timmy the Groom Grown_up_timmy_and_tootie_by_nintendomaximus-d5q33vy.jpg|Timmy as an adult with his wife Tootie Turnerfamily.jpg|Timmy and his Parents timmy_and_tootie_go_dancing_by_nintendomaximus-d27shig.jpg|Timmy and Tootie go Dancing Timmy_the_Groom_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy the Groom Old Version timmy_and_tootie_at_the_beach_again_by_nintendomaximus-d5bxptr.jpg|Timmy and Tootie at the Beach timmy_giving_tootie_a_flower_by_nintendomaximus-d2zxkpo.jpg|Timmy giving Tootie a Flower the_turners_family_by_cookie_lovey-d3eismj.jpg|Timmy and his Family Timmy_Truly_Loves_Tootie_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy Truly Loves Tootie Timmy_and_Tootie_Embracing_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy and Tootie Embracing Timmy_Loves_Tootie__s_Kisses_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy Loves Tootie's Kisses timmy_kissing_tootie_again_by_nintendomaximus-d3lc69z.jpg|Timmy kissing Tootie again Timmy___n_Tootie_on_the_Beach_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy and Tootie on the Beach Old Version timmy_turner_says___i_do___by_nintendomaximus-d3ke1m7.jpg|Timmy Turner says "I Do" Timmy_and_Tootie_as_Adults_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy and Tootie as Adults fop_couples_watch_the_sunset_by_nintendomaximus-d4b4gdo.jpg|Timmy and Tootie Watch the Sunset Timmy_Tootie_Stamp_by_nintendomaximus.gif|Timmy and Tootie Stamp sir_timmy___n_princess_tootie_by_nintendomaximus-d31rlsb.jpg|Sir Timmy and Princess Tootie fop_couples_kissing_in_silhouette_by_nintendomaximus-d4g7lqg - Copy.jpg|Timmy and Tootie kissing in Silhouette Timmy...Of_A_Moron..png|Timmy: The first member of the Love Club Timmy as Face from Nick Jr..png|Timmy as Face from Nick Jr. timmy_profile_by_cookie_lovey-d4rcy87.jpg txt__babies_by_cookie_lovey-d3herpf.jpg 10_jump_wishes_by_cookie_lovey-d5c059e.jpg a_dream_for_timmy_by_cookie_lovey-d3iyjpq.jpg bat_get_bad_by_cookie_lovey-d3hrc6f.jpg baby_timmy_and_tootie_by_jose_ramiro-d31uu4w.jpg fop__dress_up_2_by_cookie_lovey-d4cijmn.jpg timmy__s_new_family_by_cookie_lovey-d37hz73.jpg Timmy_Dorado____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Timmy_and_Ariel_____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg feel_the_wind_of_freedom____by_cookie_lovey-d4zhawo.jpg kangaroo_family_by_cookie_lovey-d48f8gf.jpg dog_parents_and_dog_children_by_cookie_lovey-d3idth5.jpg timmy_with_the_babies____by_cookie_lovey-d4637s3.jpg timmy__s_room_by_cookie_lovey-d3fblkf.jpg txt__dogs_by_cookie_lovey-d3e3jzf.jpg timmy_and_carly_by_cookie_lovey-d31el7l.jpg timmy_and_tiana__by_cookie_lovey-d37pin1.jpg timmy_eats_da_rules___by_cookie_lovey-d55np5q.jpg thieviusracoonus_by_cookie_lovey-d63mfzj.jpg timmy_in_internet_by_cookie_lovey-d5vajke.jpg timmy__s_baby_brother_by_cookie_lovey-d48p4tr.jpg timmy_and_celestia_by_cookie_lovey-d4rlcmt.jpg timmy_fairywinkle_by_cookie_lovey-d37uhmp.jpg timmy_crying_by_cookie_lovey-d4fubmu.jpg Pyjamas_Bunnies____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Timmy_and_Nick_on_Skies_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg timmy_and_fairy_ladies_by_cookie_lovey-d3fsqbj.jpg timmy_and_samantha_by_cookie_lovey-d53yi0e.jpg timmy___tootie__s_romantic_date_by_nintendomaximus-d40kd6w.jpg timmy_and_tootie__s_moonlit_kiss_by_nintendomaximus-d56qrd9.jpg timmy_and_tootie__s_picnic_by_nintendomaximus-d3fdivg.jpg super_timmy_bros__by_cookie_lovey-d6470jh.jpg Snow_White_and_Timmy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg txt__fairies____by_cookie_lovey-d42fz83.jpg txt__teenagers_by_cookie_lovey-d4yixus.jpg TIMMY_TURNER.png stupidity_with_the_tongue____by_cookie_lovey-d4jzil8.jpg imaginary_broken_heart____by_cookie_lovey-d48pcuk.jpg Timmy Turner.png you__re_in_trouble__young_man__by_cookie_lovey-d4si5z5.jpg fop__mermaid_by_cookie_lovey-d3catcr.jpg into_babies_again____by_cookie_lovey-d5o7272.jpg icky_timmy_by_cookie_lovey-d4bzycj.jpg fop__timmy_turner_by_cookie_lovey-d31i5lm.jpg timmy_singing_to_tootie_by_nintendomaximus-d38zi60.jpg prince_charming_by_cookie_lovey-d31fszy.jpg timmy___n_tootie__s_big_kiss_by_nintendomaximus-d2x4bs6.jpg timmy___n_tootie_share_a_sundae_by_nintendomaximus-d440ds4.jpg He_Has_Become_Timmy_Kirby_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Timmy_x_Trixie_Fairy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Timmy___n_Tootie__s_Happiness_by_nintendomaximus.jpg timmy_and_tootie_under_the_mistletoe_by_nintendomaximus-d4k0yzd.jpg timmy___n_tootie_embrace_again_by_nintendomaximus-d3e2wa2.jpg fop__episode_10_by_cookie_lovey-d3ekitu.jpg we__re_a_family_by_cookie_lovey-d4i67pk.jpg timmy___n_tootie__s_formal_kiss_by_nintendomaximus-d39k4xm.jpg Timmy___Tootie__s_Wedding_Vows_by_nintendomaximus.jpg tumblr_m8ba1mDy2a1rnqf30o1_1280.png Timmy___Tootie__s_Wedding_Kiss_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Timmy, Chester and AJ.png More_Tim_Toot_Wedding_Passion_by_nintendomaximus.jpg t_t__awkward_spaghetti_by_asalover-d6ligh4.jpg fop__beach_bummed_by_cookie_lovey-d53tspo.jpg fop__cave_couples_by_cookie_lovey-d3elts9.jpg Timmy___n_Tootie_Like_to_Kiss_by_nintendomaximus.jpg fop__full_80__s_by_cookie_lovey-d37se4p.jpg Timmy_Tootie_Wedding_Passion_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Timmy__s_Nightmare_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Timmy_and_his_Godparents_as_Goldfish.png Timmy_and_Tootie_Colored_by_nintendomaximus.jpg dog_food_by_cookie_lovey-d3f0en2.jpg timmy__cosmo__wanda__poof__and_sparky_by_asalover-d5jxr2y.png happy_birthday__timmy____by_cookie_lovey-d30c6yc.jpg Timmy___n_Tootie_About_to_Kiss_by_nintendomaximus.jpg txt__kangaroos_by_cookie_lovey-d3ehsj6.jpg Animestyle_Timmy___n_C_W_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Adult_Timmy_Tootie__s_Wedding_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Timmy fairy.jpg pirate_and_mermaid_by_cookie_lovey-d3cg3b9.jpg meeting_new_fairies__rq__by_chellie093-d5dj2my.jpg Timmy_and_Friends_by_justchrishere.jpg timmy_finds_tootie_gorgeous_2_0_by_nintendomaximus-d3h7mj3.jpg timmy_turner_wallpaper_2-other.jpg Young Timmy and Vicky.png happy_holliday_2010_by_cookie_lovey-d35k3ak.jpg please__don__t_sing_it____by_cookie_lovey-d4k5r96.jpg pregnancy_are_not_funny____by_cookie_lovey-d4d4w5c.jpg fire_made_ouch____by_cookie_lovey-d3f3ly9.jpg FOP__Mad____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Jimmy and Timmy.png fairly_odd_dogs_by_cookie_lovey-d3e6964.jpg Cleft___n_CrushClaw_in_Action_by_nintendomaximus.jpg family_bath_by_cookie_lovey-d4bwfid.jpg timmy_turner_sp_style_by_fopdreamer-d4jq7iz.jpg jorgen_mocking_timmy_by_cookie_lovey-d5bojnn.jpg fop__adult_timantha_by_cookie_lovey-d3eorp1.jpg fop__butterfly_net_by_cookie_lovey-d4a7m3f.jpg FOP__Big_Dig____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg teen_timmy_turner_by_cookie_lovey-d6xt592.jpg timmy__the_fairy_god____mother__by_cookie_lovey-d7fknlt.jpg Timmy in Peasant Garb.jpg|Timmy in Mickey's Peasant Outfit TxT___Someday_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg happy_halloween__2012_by_cookie_lovey-d5jogtd.jpg Sea_odd_Parents_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg the_comparative____by_cookie_lovey-d6bt8hb.jpg TxT__Finally_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg timmy_and_friends_playing_the_nintendo_wii_u_by_nintendomaximus-d5lhvgl.jpg the_mistake_by_cosmo_by_cookie_lovey-d4hqjgj.jpg timmy_and_kimmy_by_cookie_lovey-d7bbc8b.jpg Timothy_Neogene_by_Digi_Dolphin.png the_loving_game_by_cookie_lovey-d71y272.jpg timmy_tootie_on_dance_night_by_nintendomaximus-d3h2r0o.jpg timmy_and_tootie__s_wedding_party_by_nintendomaximus-d4btx30.jpg timmy_and_tootie_as_robin_and_starfire_by_nintendomaximus-d5jh62y.jpg this_is_all_poof_s_fault__by_cookie_lovey-d7ftn16.jpg Timmy and Vicky.png timmy_tootie_happy_together_by_nintendomaximus-d3hn1ia.jpg timmy_and_tammy_turner_by_bboyguyver-d4nylvf.jpg Timmy_x_Trixie__s_Stamps_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg TxT__Stamps_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Godchild Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Characters